le bon et le mauvais côté (Creppypasta)
by Pupu-Draw
Summary: Pour moi aimé une personne que soit romantique ou platonique, il faut connaître ses bon et ses mauvais côté et apprendre à les apprécier.


**Disclairemer : aucun**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique et c'est une creepypasta au motif violent Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image de couverture.**

 **Note: T et légèrement M**

* * *

 **/!\ cette creepypasta parlera des moments de motifs li e la violence et au viol. Il est d conseil au enfants, au personne sensible ou au personne qui on en t victime de le lire. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez/!\**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Peux importe de quel nature être vous.  
Que vous soyez la personne la douce et gentille.  
La personne superficielle qui prend tout le monde de haut.  
La personne extrêmement timide au point qu'on se demande si vous pouvez parlé.  
La personne malveillant, s'en prenant à plus faible que soit.

Peu importe si vous êtes dans une de ces catégories ou que vous êtes une personne différentes que celle que j'ai cité.

Nous avons tous un bon et mauvais côté. Nous avons tous un côté principal, cela dépend de la personne.

Elle peut être social et joyeux et tel est sont bon côté. Alors que son mauvais côté peux être par exemple une prostituée.

Elle peut être un mercenaire sans pitié et tel est son mauvais côté. Alors que sont bon côté est qu'elle était un parent d'une famille heureuse avant quelle décédé dans des conditions tragique.

Vous avez tousse ces deux côtés. Nous avons tous une de ces facettes qu'on en fait la principale, celle qu'on montre toue suit au inconnu devenant vous futur amis. Seule les personnes que vous estimez digne de confiance, seront celles que vous mettrez à nu votre facettes cacher. Et nous avons tous une chose en commun dans cette situation, on a peur...

Peur de quel sera la réaction de la personne. Va t'elle l'aspecter? Sera t'elle déçue? Choqué? Va t'elle se moquer? Jugé? Être compréhensible? Préoccuper? Ou rien ne va changer comme si elle était au courant de tout cela?

Et vous quel serait vous réaction ?

Je m'appelle Maxime, j'ai 18 ans je suis en terminale. Les gens me décrive comme une personne timide au début, et quand on apprend à me connaître on dit que je suis une vraie boule d'énergie. Je suis polie, jamais je n'est répondu à mes professeurs, je n'est peux être pas souvent de bonne note mais je m'investis. J'ai reçu un prix pour mon attitude exemplaires durant mes années au lycée. J'ai de bon amis que je me soucis et une petite copine aimant.

À entendre cette description vous devez penser que j'ai l'aire d'une personne bien. Pour certains vous trouverez ça trop beaux, il est impossible d'être aussi parfait que je le suis.

Vous avez raison, car cette description n'est que mon bon côté.

Je vous imagine déjà à vous imaginez les divers scénario possible :  
-Victimes de discrimination ou de violence à l'école primaire.  
-Une bonne éducation m'a été obligé et a été très sévères.

Et j'en passe.

Enfaite si je devais vous parler d'une chose de fausses dans ma description, ce serait "ma petite copine aimante".  
Je devrais dire "ma petite copine qui m'était aimant".

Je l'est aimé comme personne, mais elle voulait absolument aller en douceur qu'elle m'a repousser quand je lui est mis la main au fesse.

Elle me disait "Je suis pas prête". Et j'ai essayé t'être compréhensif, j'ai attendu le bon moment. Et qu'est-ce que c'était long! A chaque fois elle refusait et disait encore cette phrase "Je suis pas prête." Je n'est pas obsédé, juste un homme qui avait des besoins. Les câlins et les baisée ne me suffisait plus je voulais plus.

Et c'est à partir de jour là que tout a commencé, ont étaient dans sa chambre entrain de s'embrasser. Elle ses séparé de moi quand j'ai fait la tentative de touché sa poitrine.  
Ont c'était disputer, heureusement que ces parent n'était pas encore rentrée.

J'étais si en colère ce jour là. Je l'es frapper dans la mâchoire ça l'avait sonné sur le coup. Et puis les autres coups son partie tout seul.

Je l'es tiré de son lit par les cheveux, elle hurlait si fort.  
Je l'est lui est mis des coups de pied dans l'estomac, trop de fois puisque qu'elle a fini par cracher du sang.

Ma colère a été remplacé par une joie au son de ces cris et ces supplice. J'ai aimé lui faire du mal, tout comme j'ai aimé lui retirer ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

Voilà, ça c'est mon mauvais côté.

En prenant en compte mes deux facettes, quel serait votre réaction en les découvrant ?


End file.
